blood_moonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Moon’s Page
"It’s absolutely terrifying that I would have the ability to summon the Once-Ler right here and right now and get married to him right here and right now if I was not here right now." -Blood Moon Click to open Blood Moon is very dear to BM-Z. Please do not steal her concept or any contents on this page. Do not use her in fanfictions or roleplays without my permission. Coding by Ice, do not mess it up or steal. Same rules from above apply to the coding. I know Icy worked very hard on this coding, and it’s just plain disrespectful to take it. ⥾ O R I G I N ⥾ Ah, where do we begin... a wandering demon who has lost all of her power simply because she overextended. We‘ll start from the beginning, I suppose. Blood Moon was born into the Lantia bloodline, an extremely wealthy & powerful demon family who reigned over a majority of the land Hell had to offer. The family had ties to animi from the overworld, as well as access to an arsenal of soulless, robot-like dragons begging to be possessed. But the thing that made the Lantia bloodline so powerful was their influence on other demons. Over the years of their existence, the Lantia bloodline has successfully bred silver-tongued demons with charming looks and smooth voices. Needless to say, the Lantias could persuade other demons to do whatever they felt was needed. Now, back to Blood Moon. She was obviously born into a family of extremely successful demons who were the most dominant in Hell. Her parents were the most powerful demons in Hell at the time, and so it was thought that Blood Moon would be even more powerful than them, if not, just as powerful. She always had high expectations forced onto her, even before she hatched. So, when she started scratching at the walls of her egg, tension was thick in the air. She needed to be perfect. She needed to have a beautiful face and a curvy body, with a silky voice and the signature shiny lime green eyes that every demon in the Lantia bloodline required. However, every member of her family was disappointed when the first glowing flicker they saw was purple. She was immediately regarded as a disgrace to the family. Every demon knew that green eyes meant immense power, but purple? Purple eyes were never recorded. Nobody knew demons could have purple eyes. During her early dragonethood, Blood Moon was always confused as to why she was shunned. She looked at her cousins. She looked almost exactly like them. She had a pretty face with a curvy body, she had soft, black, feathered wings. She even had a smooth voice. So why did her entire family hate her? It wasn’t until years later when she discovered the eye color system. Blood Moon was in the family‘s personal library sorting through scrolls when she found a report on power levels. She learned that green-eyed demons wielded the most power, red-eyed demons wielded a moderate amount of power, and blue-eyed demons wielded little to no power. She looked down at her hands, gazing at the purple light casted onto her palms by her eyes. Her eyes. That was when Blood Moon realized that her eyes were the problem. Purple eyes were never found on demons, and her family had assumed that she was extremely weak. Her family wouldn‘t test the amount of power she had, let alone even test if she had powers. So, as any logical demon would do, she taught herself, Blood Moon learned the history of Hell and her family, how to fend for herself in a harsh would, and most importantly, how to test how much power she wielded. Ancient scrolls described a ritual where a demon would empty a single drop of their blood and a single tear into a jar and boil the 2 drops until they evaporate. So, Blood Moon did so. The mist from her blood and tear started to pulse a faint, purple light. Soon, the pulse became brighter and more saturated. It glowed brighter and brighter, and eventually the light took up the entire room. Even Blood Moon herself was almost blinded by the light. It took no time for her to realize that something was off. She studied the ritual and concluded that the brighter the light was, the more power a demon held. Blood Moon held power far greater than any demon in existence. And she would use it to prove her family that she was worthy. She decided to keep her immense power secret until the day she would prove herself. From that day forward, hours of her life were dedicated to casting practice spells, exercising her abilities, and strengthening her senses. Years of training her powers made her extraordinarily powerful, but she had no idea how she would prove herself. More years passed. Empty years. Years of being idle. Years that proved to her parents that Blood Moon really was worthless. Until one fateful evening when an idea finally formed. Blood Moon could break the barrier that prevented demons from Hell from destroying the overworld, and she could take over, enslaving every mortal in Pyrrhia. So, the day after, Blood Moon convinced her parents, grandparents, cousins, aunts, uncles, and many other relatives to follow her. They flew up the tunnel separating the two worlds. Blood Moon's family watched as she forced the barrier apart with all of her power. Purple sparks began jumping out of Blood Moon's scales and mouth, which soon turned into purple embers. The purple light from her irises began taking over her entire eyes, veins of the dark purple extending outwards and covering her scleras. Her hands and arms became ignited by the same purple flames spurting out of her mouth. As she pushed on the red barrier, cracks began to form in it, and eventually it shattered into a million pieces and evaporated into the air. Blood Moon began choking, the purple flames from before sputtering and turning into silver smoke. The light from her eyes began to fade away, flickering, almost completely gone. She fell to the ground, panting, and it took a minute for her to get up. She turned around towards her parents and said, "I will take over the overworld. I will have Pyrrhia at my disposal, as well as Pantala. Just you wait." She smiled a smile too wide and flew away into Pyrrhia. Little did she know, the barrier had sapped the power out of her, leaving her with only the abilities to make gold that faded away after a few hours and shapeshifting. It didn't take long for her to realize. She had lost all of her power in a world barely familiar to her. For hours she screamed and cursed herself, repeatedly slapping herself for being so stupid. It took her a day to regain herself. She became angry and spiteful, despising everything that came into her path. It took her a thousand years, but she adopted a persona that was outgoing and friendlier than her real self, frequently cracking jokes (and, on occasion, breaking the 4th wall). ⥾ W E A K N E S S E S⥾ * While in the underworld, she’s an almighty, almost godlike demon who has the ability to manipulate every element existent, read and control minds, commune telepathically, and almost every thinkable power, she cannot use any of those powers on the surface, except for the creation of fake gold that will disappear in a few hours and slight shape shifting. * Like most other demons, Blood Moon has feathered wings, so any water that comes in contact with her wings is extremely uncomfortable for Blood Moon and disables her ability to fly temporarily. ⥾ A P P E A R A N C E ⥾ Blood Moon is a lithe dragon with a mostly SkyWing build. Her tail is long and thick, and a lavender orb floats at its tip. ⥾ P E R S O N A L I T Y ⥾ While not showing much physical prowess, ⥾ T R I V I A ⥾ * oh my god this red is so saturated ⥾ S K I L L S ⥾ I N T E L L I G E N C E Blood Moon is a conniving, silver-tongued demon who knows how to sweet-talk mortals into doing tasks for her. She knows the intentions of powerful mortals, and can manipulate them into corrupting other mortals. She is street smart and knows how to get her way with others. She is also fairly academic, having studied at a reputable school. C O M B A T Combat is one of Blood Moon's weaknesses, as her small frame is not built for fighting. However, because of her lithe body, she is able to maneuver around and dodge attacks fairly easily. However, a heavy blow to any part of her body could leave her crippled. Her bones are small and light and can be fractured with ease. M A G I C Magic: Blood Moon's greatest strength. She yields endless power, able to bend reality with a flick of her talons. Like all other demons, she is immortal, and could make herself invulnerable at any time as well. However, her biggest weakness: her powers only work in hell. She was able to manipulate the barrier sealing hell from the overworld, but once she crossed the border into the realm of the mortals, the barrier collapsed in on itself and Blood Moon was trapped in the overworld, alone and almost powerless. However, little did she know, she still had some power left. In the overworld, Blood Moon can shapeshift into different versions of herself. She can also create gold that fades away after time.